


The Big 4-0

by supernatural9917



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas gets a bit jealous, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, Happy 40th birthday Dean Winchester, M/M, dean's into it, jealous/possessive sex, sammy knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: It's Dean's 40th birthday! Sam, Cas and Jack have set up a day of Dean-centred fun with beer, burgers and boobs. What could possibly make it better?Written for the Destiel Smut Bingo 2018. Square filled: jealousy/possesive sex





	The Big 4-0

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a karaoke night, but it took a turn and I couldn't bring it back around XD So have some jealous Cas finally claiming what's his ;)

Dean woke up on January twenty-fourth, 2019 in his usual way: grumpy. He put on his dead guy robe and slippers and shuffled out to the kitchen, hoping to Chuck that someone had put on some coffee already. As he made his way through the bunker, currently quiet with all the apocalypse world hunters out on cases, he caught a whiff of something smelling utterly delicious. When he got to the kitchen, his eyes widened despite his sleepiness. There was a breakfast spread fit for a king, with bacon, eggs, sausages, biscuits and gravy, pancakes, waffles, and French toast piled high enough to feed an army. Sam, Cas and Jack stood proudly behind it, wearing aprons with… was that his _face_?

'Happy birthday!' they cried out in unison, and Sam rushed over to pull out a chair for him. Still stunned, he sat down and looked around at the feast before him.

'Uh… thanks guys. What's with the?' he asked, waving one hand to indicate the aprons while using the other to start filling his plate.

'It's your fortieth birthday, Dean. This is a major milestone in a man's life,' Cas explained. 'So we've put together an extravaganza of a day for you to remind you that it's better to be "over the hill" than under it.' He ended the quip with an exaggerated wink, and Dean could see that Sam was pursing his lips together trying not to laugh.

'Thanks, Cas, I appreciate it,' Dean said sarcastically with his mouth full of waffle. 'So, what's on the agenda? Shopping for orthopaedic shoes? Joining a golf club? Prostate exam?' He dropped the fork and looked at the three of them nervously. 'There's not a prostate exam, right?'

Sam put his hands up. 'Anything you want to do in the privacy of your own room is your business, Dean,' he said, earning him a sticky piece of waffle to the face. 'And don't think I've forgotten that you used to play golf.'

'Shut up,' Dean grumbled, going back to shovelling food into his face. 'What is the plan then?'

'After breakfast, we're going to visit a local brewery for a tour and tasting,' Jack said excitedly. 'I'm the one who found it, I thought you'd like it.'

Dean nodded. 'That does sound pretty good.'

'Then we're going to a gourmet burger place where you can build your own dream burger,' Sam added. 'And after dinner we're hitting a western-themed strip club, where we've booked a VIP room.'

Dean pretended to wipe tears from his eyes. 'You guys, I'm getting all verklempt. You really went all out planning this.' He sat back and rubbed his full stomach. 'What time do we leave for the brewery tour?'

'You've got a couple of hours to digest,' Sam assured him.

'And open presents!' Jack exclaimed.

'Presents too? Man, I should turn forty more often.' They led Dean to the war room, where the table was covered in boxes. 'Whoa, you _really_ went all out.' He began opening presents, which turned out to be mostly high-end car care stuff for Baby and a bunch of vintage vinyls and band t-shirts.

Afterwards, they went their separate ways to get ready. To no one's surprise, Dean came out wearing the suit he'd worn for the case in Dodge City, complete with cowboy boots and Stetson, but Sam couldn't resist raising an eyebrow at the ensemble.

'What? You said we're going to a western-style strip club. It fits the theme.'

Cas was the last to join them, and his outfit made Dean's jaw drop. The ill-fitting suit and trenchcoat were gone, and in their place were a snug pair of jeans and the black cowboy shirt Dean had worn the time they'd met Samuel Colt in 1861. Jimmy Novak's plain black dress shoes had been cast aside in favour of black cowboy boots, and the ensemble was literally topped off by a black cowboy hat.

'What do you think?' Cas asked, doing a twirl to show the full outfit.

Dean could feel Sam's eyes on him, watching for his reaction, and he knew his cheeks were burning. He swallowed hard and took off his hat to place strategically in front of his groin area. 'Is that my shirt?' he croaked out eventually.

Cas smoothed out some invisible wrinkles on said shirt, looking a bit sheepish. 'Yes, it is. Sam assured me you wouldn't mind. I can take it off if you want.'

Dean's eyes widened at the offer, then realised Cas just meant he would return the shirt if Dean didn't want him to wear it. 'No!' he said a bit too loudly. 'It's fine, it's fine. Looks great on you.'

Cas smiled, a blush rising to his cheeks. 'Thank you, Dean.'

Dean clapped him on the shoulder before rubbing his hands together in anticipation. 'OK, let's do this! Beer time!'

They all piled into Baby, Dean taking the opportunity to drive first because he planned to spend the rest of the day drunk, and Jack directed them to the brewery. The tour and tasting was a big success, with Dean asking so many questions about brewing that Sam was concerned he'd one day walk into a microbrewery in one of the spare rooms of the bunker. Almost as popular was the gourmet burger joint- Dean built a burger so large he could barely fit it into his mouth, causing him to mutter something about everything being better in Scooby-Doo world.

Things started to get interesting at the strip club. As VIPs, they were given a bottle of champagne and a few rounds of shots, and Dean made swift work of his and Jack's shares ('He's like, a year old, Sam, he shouldn't be having shots'); by the time the strippers came in, he was listing slightly to the right, which, coincidentally, was where Cas was sitting.

The strippers themselves made Dean sit up straight in his chair. He'd been expecting a couple of girls in cowgirl outfits, but instead, they were dressed like angels, with fluffy wings and wire halos. That wasn't the most interesting part, though. There were four of them in total, and two of them were _dudes_. Dudes with dark, messy hair and tan skin.

Dean side-eyed Sam, who was side-eyeing _him_ as if waiting for his reaction. That was when Dean realised that what he'd thought was his deepest, darkest secret was apparently so obvious that even Sam had picked up on it, and special-ordered strippers on his birthday to tell him so. Well, if the cat was out of the bag, he might as well swing it, or whatever the right metaphor would be. He'd had quite a few shots and couldn't be expected to remember these things.

Before he could reach for his wallet to grab some singles, a fistful of them was shoved in his face by Sam. He grabbed them and waved the dancers over. They climbed down off the little stage and began dancing around him. One of the girls, a very voluptuous redhead, straddled his lap.

'Howdy, gorgeous. I hear it's a big birthday for you,' she purred.

'Yes it is, sweetheart. The big four-oh.'

She began writhing around to the beat, smirking when she felt him start to go hard under her. 'Well, sugar, we'll do our best to help you celebrate properly.' She winked and stood up, only to be replaced by one of the men.

'Hello, birthday boy. You havin' a good night?' the guy asked as he snaked his hips.

'It's goin' pretty good right now,' Dean admitted, holding his hands tightly at his side to keep from touching.

The dancer noticed and leaned in to whisper, 'VIPs get to touch, baby. Especially one as hot as you.'

Dean didn't need a second invitation; his hands flew up and cupped the stripper's ass, pulling him closer to get more friction on what was now a rock-solid erection. 'Fuck,' he groaned, and the guy in his lap smirked.

'I don't usually do this,' the stripper whispered again, 'but you are hot as hell. If you'd be interested in a little more one-on-one action later…'

'Dean,' Cas snapped from beside him, 'I think your lap has been danced on long enough.'

The stripper looked back and forth between Dean and Cas for a moment, then stepped away with his hands up. 'Sorry, man, I didn't realise you were here with your boyfriend. No harm, no foul, right?'

'Uh, yeah, it's fine,' Dean replied in a daze. He looked over at Sam, who looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel from holding in his laughter, and then at Cas, who was continuing to stare down the stripper as if deciding whether his proposition was a smiting offence. Butterflies erupted in Dean's stomach when the stripper's words finally sank in- he had thought that Cas was Dean's _boyfriend_ and was jealous of Dean. And he had to admit, it did seem like Cas was acting a little jealous.

And it was hot as _fuck_.

'Uh, I gotta…' he muttered pointing at the private VIP suite bathroom and hurrying over as fast as his erection would let him. When he got inside, he whipped it out, stroking it a bit to relieve the pressure. He only realised that he hadn't locked the door when he heard it open behind him. By the time he'd turned his head to see who it was, the lock had clicked in place, and he was face-to-face with Cas, who was still looking very smitey. He scrambled to tuck himself back in, but Cas grabbed his wrist.

'Dean,' he growled, 'you were attracted to that stripper.'

'Um, yeah,' Dean replied meekly.

'That _male_ stripper.'

Dean licked his lips nervously. 'Is that a problem?'

Cas grabbed his other wrist and shoved him right up against the wall. 'I'm indifferent to sexual orientation as a general rule, but I have a very specific interest in _your_ sexual orientation.'

'You do?' Cas nodded. 'Well, now you know. I like both.'

'Over the years, I… I thought I saw signs that you… that you felt about me the way I felt about you, but then I assumed that I was wrong, because you were only attracted to women.'

'You have… feelings for me?' Dean asked in amazement.

'I love you in ways that seem barely possible for humans, never mind angels. I saw you take female after female to your bed, desperate to know your touch as they did, but knowing I never could. And now…' he took a step closer, his eyes pausing on Dean's lips before looking up again, 'now I learn that maybe…'

Dean didn't need to hear anymore. 'I want you, Cas.'

Cas's eyes widened, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips. 'How do you want me?'

'Well, you could start by kissing me,' Dean said, a bit of cockiness returning now that the shock had calmed down, 'and I still seem to have a bit of a situation that you could probably help me with.' He bit his lip as his eyes flicked down to the hard-on that was still sticking out of his suit pants.

'I would like to help you with that situation,' Cas agreed, and kissed the resulting smirk right off Dean's face. One hand snaked down to grip Dean's cock, and Dean moaned as Cas established a steady rhythm. He whimpered when Cas pulled away from the kiss, but the disappointment was short-lived as Cas fell to his knees and used his mouth to a much more interesting purpose.

'Oh fuck!' Dean cried out as the wet heat of Cas's mouth engulfed his cock. His fingers found Cas's hair, and he gave a gentle tug, testing the waters.

'I'm sure that stripper couldn't do this,' Cas grumbled before swallowing Dean's cock down to the root, his nose bumping against Dean's pubic bone and his throat closing around the head of Dean's cock.

'Son of a bitch! Sounds… oh, fuck, yes… sounds like you were jealous, Cas.'

Cas pulled off, giving Dean a moment to breathe. 'Of course I was jealous. You should be mine and mine alone.' That important statement made, he returned his mouth to its previous task, and Dean came hard down his throat not long after.

When Cas stood up, Dean couldn't help but notice that the snug jeans he wore were bulging at the zipper. 'Want me to help with that?' Dean didn't wait for an answer before opening the fly and pulling Cas's cock out of his plain white boxers. 'Oh damn, Cas. This is my favourite birthday present so far.'

'I'm sorry I didn't put a ribbon on it,' Cas joked.

'Maybe next year,' Dean replied, and began to stroke. It didn't take long for Cas to spill over his fingers, and then the mess was gone with a bit of angel mojo.

'We should probably go back out there, Sam will be wondering what happened to us.'

Dean coughed, blushing at the thought of his brother and Jack waiting in the VIP room. Sam's bitch face would probably be epic. 'Yeah, I'm pretty sure they know exactly what happened to us. Come on, let's face the music.'

When they got back to the VIP room, they found it completely empty except for another bottle of champagne and a note.

_Hey jerk,_

_I had to get Jack out of here before we were both scarred for life. Glad you two finally got your heads out of your asses. The room is booked until 11pm, and after what the strippers heard in the bathroom, nobody is going to come in before then. Have fun, try not to damage the furniture._

_Happy birthday!_

_Love,_

_Sam_

'So… I guess we got the place to ourselves for a while,' Dean smirked, putting the note back on the table. 'What should we do with it?'

Cas crowded him up against the table. 'You know, Dean, a man your age should really be more concerned about his prostate health. I could check it for you.'

Dean stroked his chin thoughtfully. 'You're right, Cas, I can't take this kinda thing for granted anymore. In fact, you should probably just give everything a once-over, just to be sure.'

'I think that's a very good idea. Can't be too careful.'

'You know, you're pretty old, Cas. I should probably give you a once-over, too. I bet you've never even been to the doctor.'

'I agree. I suppose we should take all our clothes off, just to be thorough.'

'Yeah, definitely,' Dean replied eagerly, already taking off his suit jacket. 'But, uh… maybe keep the boots and hat on. It _is_ my birthday.'


End file.
